crazy_fanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is an important character in Crazy Fanfics. He comes from Dreamtale, along with his brother Dream. He’s the leader of The Save Squad. He lives on Crazy Fanfic Island, and was introduced by Mercy. Personality— Nightmare has a short temper and is violent. He appears to be a sadist (No, not in the sexual way), as he greatly enjoys inflicting pain on others. He isn’t very forgiving. He can be really terrifying and threatening. Surprisingly, he has to serve as a Living Emotional Crutch for Dream, and would be willing to do almost anything to make his brother happy. If something makes him too angry (most likely from seriously harming his brother), enters a fit of Insanity and starts laughing insanely and tries to kill almost anyone he sees. There are a few ways he can calm down from this: * Eventually, he will calm down on his own after killing the main target (whoever triggered his rage) * If somebody close enough to him can give him a Cooldown Hug * If he sees his brother having a mental breakdown, he‘ll calm down to comfort him. He feels guilty for hurting his brother. When the memory is brought up, he has difficulty concentrating. It’s possible to drive him to tears if someone keeps talking about what he did. The reason he can never bring himself to attack his brother now but was able to right after the corruption is because Mercy wrote that it did. In some cases, it’s possible to send him into a complete breakdown (When he is “overtaken” by sad emotions). When he has a breakdown, his senses “shut off” (he can barely see, hear, etc). He starts to cry uncontrollably and screams about how painful it is, and about what caused the breakdown. This pain has been described as, “burning”. He stops screaming when held (Ex: hugged), but doesn’t snap out of it. A breakdown is hard to come out of, and easy to fall back into. Before his corruption, Nightmare was calm and very serious, but could show a softer, nicer side around his brother. He enjoyed reading books. 'Appearance-' He looks identical to the original but he wears a purple neck bandana. He usually has a shadow cast over his eyes (Eye). 'Powers, Abilities, and Skills-' Like the original, he has tentacles (he uses them to attack). His attacks do a lot of damage, and can instantly kill people. (Even before corruption he was very powerful) 'Relationships-' Dream- Dream is his brother. Nightmare loves him and tries to protect and make him happy. He has to reassure Dream he doesn’t want to kill him, and comforts him whenever he has a breakdown. He’s also a bit overprotective of him, as seen when Mercy hugged Dream and he threw her across Crazy Fanfic Island. The Save Squad- The Save Squad is a team of characters that rescue Dream whenever he gets kidnapped. Nightmare is the leader. His relationships with each member are as follows Fresh: Friends CF Frisk: Ok Friends CF Chara: Ok Friends Trainer: Friends Indiana Yoshi: ? AntVenom: ? YuB: ? Star: Not that good. They often disagree. He only keeps her on the team because she helps rescue his brother. Bad Guys- He used to be friends with the Bad Guys, and was their leader, but left after they attacked his brother for no reason during their debut in Crazy Fanfics. He hates them now. Terror!Sans- Terror is a version of Sans created because Mercy wanted a pure evil Sans without a tragic backstory to exist. Nightmare despises him. User1204- User1204 is a User. Nightmare is on good terms with them and thinks they’re good. Destroyer Of Flex Tape- Doft is a User. Nightmare and Doft hate each other. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! Mercy is a User. Nightmare hates her, but still trusts what she says because she never lies. Debra- Debra is a therapist. He hates her for having tried to call the police on him to send him to jail. He later killed her. 'Backstory-' Nightmare was bullied back in Dreamtale. Dream tried to be supportive and help, but usually failed (Nightmare appreciated the effort though). One day, he stumbled upon something while reading about apples that granted powers. He didn’t read the full thing, so he didn’t know they’d corrupt him when he ate one. The rush of power was overwhelming, so he lost all self-control and killed those who mistreated him. Dream witnessed this, but was too shocked to move. Nightmare attacked him, maiming and traumatizing him. When he came to his senses as he gained more control and got used to the power, he realized what he had done. The guilt hit him hard. He got some bandages to cover up the wounds, but the damage had already been done. He left Dreamtale, and room his brother with him, hoping they’d be able to forget what had happened if they were away. He managed to gain enough money (through means left up to interpretation) to get a house on Crazy Fanfics Island for him and his brother to live in. He also got Dream therapy with Debra from Clockwork: Your Time Is Up. He met with her to talk after session. He stopped the sessions after Debra said she had found out what he did to Dream and was going to send him to jail, so he threatened her. He made her cut contact with his brother. He joined a team called the Bad Guys and quickly rose to the leader position. They ended up attacking a random boss monster named Telli, but made a cover up when Dream came in so he wouldn’t know they attacked an innocent. 'Trivia-' * Nightmare has been described by Mercy as a Sociopath. Doft agrees with this. * He’s very vindictive, but somehow he’s less vindictive than Wish. * He‘d be willing to brainwash his brother so he’d be happy. However, Star wouldn’t allow that. * Despite being evil, he’d never want his brother to become like him. * He’s Biromantic-Asexual * Since he usually watches tv with his brother, he usually watches upbeat kids shows despite preferring more adult shows * He is likely celibate, but that hasn’t been confirmed (in the love triangle he was stuck in for a second, Marie and Fresh were crushing on him, and he didn’t even know it happened until Mercy pointed it out) Category:The Save Squad/The Party